The forgotten color (SU fanfic)
by Rilurz
Summary: Two Diamond shaped colors made the universe, White and Black. With their powers alone, they made stars. Other Diamonds, and soon after, they made Gems. But one was not compatible with the Diamonds and Gems.
1. colors

Gems and diamonds come in many colors, there are four main colors that are to be feared, Yellow, Blue, Pink and White. But there is a color many have not seen or remembered.

Black.

Black and White are the first colors and the first diamonds to roam the universe. Black and white formed the universe by combining their colors, soon after they combined, other colors formed, other diamonds were formed.

Then soon, gems were made. Gems are warriors, servants, allies, friends and family, but, the color Black faded through out diamond history.

Black was forgotten, Black was betrayed by the diamonds, Black was nothing.

White was worshiped, White was the leader on the diamonds, White was all powerful.

Why was Black forgotten? Because every Gem and Diamond Black went near. Shattered. White wasn't affected by Blacks powers, because both White and Black are the same, but both are different.

One cleanses Gems and Diamonds and the other poisons them.

One can revive them, the other destroys them.

One can live with them the other cannot.

Pure is the answer, Darkness is not.

"Black, you cannot stay here." Said white

"White we can fix this, we made this!" Black replied.

"But you will destroy it! Did you not see it?" White exclaimed. White was outraged by what they have seen.

"White, we can fuse, that way, I will never hurt them. Listen to reason." Black proposed. White wasn't happy nor mad...but confused.

"You think fusing will help this? Black, Fusion makes us stronger! As long as we know each other, we can fuse! The less we know about each other is more likely to fail! WE HAVE TOO MUCH POWER TO FUSE!" White shouted, "But...We do know each other...We made each other, we made all of this." Black said as he looked all around us. Space and stars.

"Don't you get it!? If we fuse and we don't know exactly everything about each other, one will take over completely! We are supposed to be one! But our powers are too much for the universe, Black. If you win that battle, everything will be destroyed."

It suddenly made sense to me. Black and white don't get along with each other for a reason, they only make one color with each other.

Gray.

A color that leads to no other color.

* * *

 **Ay to anyone who is reading this, I just recently got into Steven Universe and I have to say...I freaking love that show xD I'm not continuing from where they left off, I'm just starting from the beginning, kind of.**

 **Anyway, Thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Rilurz~**


	2. The future

"Fine..." I answered, "I will leave."

Suddenly Both White Diamond and I froze. We saw a future where Gems and Diamonds were at peace, then soon after there was a war.

"It's still better than destroying everything." White Diamond said bitterly.

And that is the beginning of how the Black colored Diamond was forgotten. Every color has feelings, just because Black Diamond is a dark color they expected him to be evil, but he wasn't evil, he wanted to fuse white even though he knew what would happen.

Knowing the future he saw that he would loss the battle of fusion. He was willing to let that happen, to sacrifice himself to protect White Diamond and the future.

I am the forgotten Diamond and the forgotten color. I have no army of Gems, I have nothing to make anything. But I have the future with me. As long as I stay away from what is coming, the future will stay the same, dark colors don't pursue the light. They can't follow anything, only sadness.

When you can see the future, you pretty much know everything. Like how time passes and then days, weeks and then years pass. But how many years passed since the universe was formed? How's white Diamond doing?

The future can only show you so much.

The future is coming, no, it's here. Time for my appearance.

* * *

 **This chapter is...Meh, pretty short, but the next one will be a long chapter for sure.**

 **Thanks for reading! And have a great day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	3. I want to become a Gem

Apparently millions of years have passed, well actually there was much more years than a million years, but from what I've seen on a planet called 'Earth' it's 'B.C' now, like right now it's five hundred thousand B.C.

B.C means 'Before Christ' the humans 'savior' meaning their Diamond, but they are shaped weird, not Diamond shape I can't describe it, but I can say they look weird.

But that doesn't tell you how many years have passed. So let's just say a lot of time has passed, too much for even me. The one that's supposed to know the future. But one can't really know the future, creatures like humans change the future, like me, they have their own minds.

Like I made the decision to leave everything to White Diamond, and everything changed, instead of total destruction, there was a war between Gems and Diamonds.

A war that lasted a thousand of years, while if I have intervened it would have be gone instantly.

I wonder what would happen if I shattered myself?

I could look for a possible future where I am not a Diamond but a fragment of a Diamond, a Gem.

I looked for so long, who knows how long it lasted? By now the war is happening, I know that much, it started last year. Now I only have a good thousand years left to find out what would happen if I shattered myself.

Two hundred years later. I got tired of looking, so I went to White...

How far did I float away from White Diamond?

Too far...

But I will keep moving I need to know what will happen to me. I need to know if it will happen.

Fifty years later. I found White Diamond, and other Diamonds, but I thought it was best to not let the other Diamonds see me. So I hid in the shadows...

The only way I found out where White Diamond was, is that when we get closer we can feel it, and we know the future of each other. She knows I'm coming.

Left, Right, Left, Left, Straight and then one more Right, and through the big doors. She was telling me where to go.

When I entered I expected her to tell everyone to leave the room. But like humans she made a decision to change the future, "Why?" I asked, "They are loyal to me and they're family. They need to know this." White Diamond told me.

"NO! They don't...I left so they wouldn't know about me. I left to protect them. You should know this!" I exclaimed. White Diamonds face told me she saw something different.

"Black Diamond...We both know the Future of each other...But that Future is changing, we, are changing." White said to me gently.

"I know. I was the one that changed it in the first place!" I shouted.

Roles are reversed, I soon realized that, should I have not come here?

"I know why you came here...And the answer is yes...But I will still say no to what you want..." White Diamond said.

"But it will fix everything! I want to be around other GEMS! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!" I shouted, something was rolling on the side of my cheek.

"Please...With you and the others...The black Diamond is forever sad, I'm not evil, so just let me do what I want...Please White." I pleaded.

This turned into something neither of us saw.

* * *

 **I've never been so excited to write something since my first Percy Jackson Fanfic lol. Anyway this isn't exactly a long chapter but it's interesting at least, I'll have th next chapter up in an hour or so.**

 **Thanks for reading! And Please favorite this, it mean a lot to me :)**

 **Rilurz~**


	4. Cracked

I got on my knees, "I'm begging you...Shatter me..." Everyone in the room gasped, "Black Diamond, I told you my answer." She replied, "But I don't want to live like this!" I shouted, dead silence hung in the air.

"B-But sir...I know I'm out of place...But you shouldn't shatter yourself or let anyone shatter you for that matter. Be who you are." A small voice said, it took me awhile to realize it was a Gem who spoke.

After the Gem interrupted us, no one else spoke.

They were waiting for me.

There is two possible futures...One I disappear forever. The other, I listen to the Gem and live forever.

"Little Gem...I caused this war. I'm the reason why Gems are fighting each other." I said with sympathy.

The look in my eyes told her I never lie. This Gem had an interesting color, I sighed, "Little Gem. I can't be here long...Look they're already cracking." I said and looked to the other Diamonds and Gems.

White Diamond forgot about what happens when I'm around..."Do you now understand why I'm asking you to do this?" I said softly.

"But I don't want to..." She said as she lifted up her hand, "I know you don't." I said as I closed my eyes.

"You noticed me..." A small voice said.

"Don't do it!" The little Gem yelled, but she was too late, now I can rest or I can live with everyone, but with a different color and a different life.

I felt different, but this wasn't what I expected. I was still here, my color was the same, but something was different. Everything was big...Beside me was the Gem that spoke to me. She wasn't shattered, "How?" I asked.

I stumbled away from her. "What happened?"

I looked up to White Diamond, she was shocked beyond belief. "What have I done?" She asked herself.

This wasn't White Diamonds power, "And just like that it's fixed..." I said. I started laughing, "No more living alone no more..."

"My power to shatter Diamonds and Gems is gone sister!" I said happily. I was happy, but White Diamond was not, "This can't be...If my other half is gone what am I?"

I frowned, "I'm not gone White Diamond, I'm just a fragment of a Diamond now. Meaning I can stay here with you." I said

"Fragment? No if you were a fragment there would be more Black Diamond fragments around. You are the original Black Diamond...But, smaller..." White told me.

I walked towards her, and then I flew on top her desk, Then that just means you are now the most powerful Diamond in the universe." I bowed, she shook her head, "You still cause destruction where ever you go." She said and pointed to Blue Diamond, she was still cracking.

"No...This can't still be happening. Heal her, maybe it's an after affect." I said.

"After affect? Black Diamond, you caused this, and you continue to hurt my Diamonds and Gems!" White Diamond exclaimed.

"No...You saw what happened when I was near the other Gem, she didn't shatter or crack. It's not me. Just heal her, please!"

"What would that help!? The longer you're here the more Diamonds and Gems I will have to bring back!" White Diamond yelled.

"But..." I stared at White Diamond, my eyes a little clearer. "She didn't shatter..." I said quietly and pointed to the Gem that tried to save me.

Wait.

Wait, did she stop White Diamonds power? I could never see my own future, only White Diamond future and everyone's future, but how did I not see this? Surely even I could have seen someones future that tried to save me.

I've got an idea...But will it work?

A one way ticket..."White...I think our powers are being suppressed by..." I trailed off and looked at the Gem, if I'm right...I will have to stay with her forever.

White does not care for me...Even though we made everything, even each other.

Something new opened up in me. Hope. "No more sadness sister, no more worrying about your Gems and Diamonds shattering when I'm around. Because..." I looked at the other Gem, "Fusion with a Gem and Diamond is unheard of. Because..." I looked at White Diamond, "Because it's never been done before."

* * *

 **I fell a sleep while writing this chapter lol, but I got it done :D I will put more details on what happened to Black Diamond, and the Gem that saved him in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope you have an awesome day! Please leave a review on this one, because at some point I got confused and messed up some stuff. If not, it's okay!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **Update~ Thank you for telling me where I messed up xD I guess that's were left off and fell a sleep on, because when I woke up I forgot what I was writing. So thank you! And the next chapter will be up soon.**


	5. Aqua

I'm doing this because I want to. Having me around is too dangerous. So I won't be around anymore, it's more safer for everybody.

My eyes suddenly opened up, everything was so much clearer then they ever were before. I saw that fusing with this Gem, will take my powers away. Because this Gem is special...I don't know why, but she has the power to take my powers away, and also any other Diamonds power. I mean, me and White can do that.

But if I take away a Diamonds power, it's permanent because they'll get shattered, but when White does it, she can return their power without shattering them.

"White... I love you." I said softly.

Fusions between Diamonds was forbidden, because only one Diamond can take control. White Diamond and I saw it, but we saw it differently. At the time I saw her take control when I asked her to fuse with me, but she saw that I would take control and destroy everything, even though I'm not like that. But I understood what she meant, I can destroy things without knowing...'Where you go, destruction will follow' something she told me long ago.

Just like humans and Diamonds, Gems have a choice, but not this one..."I'm sorry, you have no say in this." I said and walked towards the Gem.

This Gem was a 'Aquamarine' Gem, I don't mind giving her my powers.

I don't know much about Gems, but this Gem was...Beautiful. Her hair was curly, but one side was longer then other, but the length of her hair was only a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were a light shade of baby blue, her skin was even lighter...Or I mean paler, yeah...That...

Anyway she had a light blue dress on, well actually they all had dresses on, but in their own color I mean. But to me she stood out more then the rest.

Plus...Doing this takes away the pain of knowing I didn't start that war...How blind am I? I instantly blamed myself after I made that decision. I didn't cause it...White did...Heh, I guess I was just being a Brother.

But...That war would have never happened if White and I fused...Right?

No, it was going to happen anyway. But it would have ended so much faster if we fused, sure one of us wouldn't be there, but the one that is there, would be stronger than everything in the universe.

But maybe it was White just being a sister...I don't know...

"Black! You can't do this!" White shouted, "I have to do this. I can finally be with everyone." I said. We both knew that wasn't true, but I was just tired of being alone.

The baby blue colored Gem wasn't afraid, she didn't back away from me, instead, she walked towards me and held out her hand, when I saw her hand, I froze.

Her Gem...There was a cut going straight down the middle, but it wasn't because it was cracking...It's because it's been like that from the beginning. There is a reason why our powers don't work on her.

She's two colors, but it doesn't make sense...It doesn't make sense at all! "Who are you!" I yelled, all the other Diamonds and Gems disappeared, leaving bits of crystals everywhere, White Diamond just went quiet. Even she didn't know about this, her Diamonds and Gems will have to wait to be revived.

"I'm Aquamarine or Aqua for short, anyway I've always been like this, ever since I was made." Aqua said calmly, she seems like a completely different person, "For the first thousand years I avoided everyone, but I suddenly felt like I was needed. That's when I meet you, Black Diamond."

"So you had a vision?" I asked. I still feel a bit angry, how can something like this be here? who created this? How did they creat this?

"I guess you can say that..." Aqua said. She never looked us in the eyes.

"What did you do to me?" I said.

* * *

 **I thought real hard about how I will explain how Black and White Diamond cannot use their powers on 'Aqua' and I hope you guys like what I came up with :D**

 **Thanks for reading! And also for any words that are misspelled or in a place that doesn't make sense, I'm sorry but I will go back and edit it later.**

 **Rilurz~**

 **Update~ I made some changes to this chapter, I couldn't think of anything fpr the next chapter, after I ended it like that :P**


	6. I haven't thought about it like that

She shook her head, "I have no idea, I just thought you shouldn't die...So I tried to help, but I didn't think this would happen..." She said.

I should have known she doesn't know what happened, but then again, I don't anything about her, I don't know her future. I can't see it.

There's only three of us in this room right now, because I shattered all the other Diamonds and Gems...Not on purpose, I got mad, but I didn't know it would be that easy for them to shatter, I saw the future but I didn't think it was like this.

"White Diamond...I'm sorry I shattered your Diamonds and Gems...But can you revive them?" I asked carefully.

She was out of it, it took her a good ten seconds to reply, "I-I'm sorry, what?"

I knew it, she's shocked, she's scared and she's done with me. "Can you please bring back the others? I want to try something." I told her.

My plan is too see what happens if I fuse with Aqua...But...What happens to me? Or her? No one knows, because she has something that no one has ever seen.

"I'm not going to bring them back unless you leave!" White Diamond shouted, "But-

She held up her hand, "Just go..." She told me, her voice cracked a little, "Light...Please, just hear me out, if it doesn't work then I'll leave you alone...Forever." I said softly. Funny...I never knew I would be using one of her old names on her.

She turned her head back to me, "Don't you get it? I don't want you to fuse!" She exclaimed, I guess I never actually paid attention her future or her feelings.

We both went quiet, "I'm...Sorry, I didn't consider your feelings...But, I just don't want to be alone..." I said and slowly got on my knees, I started to feel more helpless than ever. "Then maybe...I can help with that?" Aqua said shyly. I almost forgot she was here.

I didn't turn my head, "How? Even Light can't help me...its hopeless...I have no one to call my friend...I can't even just come here and hang out with my sister..." I said.

A look of hurt appeared on White Diamonds face, "Then...Lets just think about what Aqua has to say, maybe that'll help..." White Diamond said and looked at Aqua.

Aqua was surprised, I wouldn't blame her, even I was surprised White Diamond offered that. "I guess...I mean I have nothing to lose...Right?" I chuckled.

* * *

 **Slowly but surely I'll have more chapters up, the last few days I've been tired, so I couldn't really think of how this was going to continue. This might be it for today, maybe :)**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope everyone has an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	7. Any volunteers?

White Diamond simply nodded, "At this point...Yes, I'm sorry I have to say that, but it's the truth." White Diamond said and smiled.

I sighed, "Aqua...Let's just get this over with..." I said sadly.

Aqua hesitated, "A-Alright, f-first we have to bring the others back, right now." Aqua seems more or less scared, maybe because even she doesn't think it will work.

White Diamond completely gave, she can bring back the others whenever she wants, so I guess, she has no reason to say no to this anymore.

White Diamond lifted up her hand, "This is my last time..." She said.

And just like that, all the other Diamonds and Gems were now complete, not a scratch on them, or their crystals.

Aqua walked up beside me and grabbed my hand, she blushed a little, "What are you doing?" I asked her.

She look at me shyly, "Just bear with it." She said.

I nodded, I did agree with her plan after all, so I may as well play along for the time being.

"Uh...Can someone step forward? Please?" Aqua asked, no one volunteered. "Anyone but White Diamond, please step forward, I promise nothing will happen." I told everyone.

Pink Diamond got up and walked towards us, "We all have our time here in the universe, but someday it will end, if it's my time now then I'd better hurry up." She said and chuckled.

Odd.

She walked up to us without hesitating, she really wasn't afraid of me. That makes two Diamonds and one Gem that aren't afraid of me. Not much of a difference, but it's something.

Pink Diamond now stood five feet in front of me, I looked down at my hand, and then at Aqua's. "How are you doing this?" I asked cautiously, Aqua's mouth was hanging open, I guess she did doubt herself. Everyone did…But I was probably the one that doubted her the most.

Aqua's mouth was still hanging open, "So…Uh…Do you still want to fuse?" She asked, I looked at her with a shocked expression. "I…What's going on actually? What's happening?" I asked, this is the first time I've been so lost, I don't know what's going on, I can't think straight.

I reached for Pink Diamond, she didn't move, I poked her nose. Nothing happened. Once again I was dumb folded by the situation, "Heh…I…" Tears started rolling down the sides of my cheeks.

My voice wasn't working. I haven't been near anyone for so long…I haven't felt the comfort of a hug, much less just a touch. This…Is what I wanted, this is what I needed…But I can't just hold hands with Aqua forever…

My mind always looks for the negative in everything.

Darkness…Sadness…Loneliness and worst of all, having a power that caused it all, I guess I can call it, Shattered…

* * *

 **Yay, I did get another one done today :D Well I might be able to get another one, if I'm not too sore I mean.**

 **Thanks for reading! And if you can anyone wanna tell me how I'm doing so far? Anyway have a good day :)**

 **Rilurz~**


	8. Changes

Is this what being the Back Diamond means? Always looking for the negative in everything? Always looking for an excuse to be alone? Always trying to stay in the darkness?

But that's the mind talking right now, I haven't said anything to them yet, so I guess I have the chance to change who I am.

"So…What? Do we stay like this for the rest of our lives?" I asked with curiosity.

Aqua smiled at me shyly, "Well I'm the only one that can cancel out your powers to shatter things. But When we're alone I won't have to hold your hand…Obviously." She giggled, psh…

I whipped the sides of my cheeks, the only time I ever cry is when I'm happy, but when I am sad, I can't cry, when I am hurt I can't cry, but when I'm happy…I can't help but cry.

I looked at all the others, Blue Diamond had a look of doubt that was quickly replaced with a look of fright. Pink Diamond was cool and composed, Yellow Diamond was…I can't really tell, but she had a look of a general, someone that leads an army. White Diamond…Surprised, scared and happy…That makes me feel a little better.

"I guess I'm going to stay with her for a long time…" I said and smiled sheepishly.

It's time for a change.

Once again my decision changed everything, White Diamond and I froze once more, and probably for the last time.

There I was, with Aqua and a pink Gem with long curly hair, she was about eight feet tall and she had two other gems with her. We were facing a Diamond…Pink Diamond, no other Diamonds were seen just Gems and more Gems against us five.

I turned and looked at the Pink Gem, I offered something but she refused, so did all the others. In that moment I understood what I asked, I wanted them to run far away so I could use my power.

White Diamond and I unfroze. I won't lie, I kind of stumbled back a few feet. White had to catch herself because she went face first into her desk.

That took a lot out of us…What was I doing? Why am I fighting against other Diamonds?

Everyone in the room was staring at us, White Diamond and I were having a stare down. We both knew what was going to happen. Right now, we can stop it.

I somehow joined the other side…What did they tell me? It could be anything, I wasn't around, and I don't know how the war started. "White…Listen to me…I'm going to leave, and I'm not coming back, but I'm going to go where I was before…Got it?" I said cautiously.

White was still staring intensely at me, I gulped, "Let's go." I whispered to Aqua, I can't do anything to white, I've been stripped of most of my powers. So I can't handle her. "Light, I can't do anything to anyone, I've been stripped of most of my powers remember? So let me go." I told her.

She isn't budging, she knows what's going to happen and so do I.

* * *

 **So it's been six days and already there is more than six hundred reads...God Damn! I mean, Thank you! xD I guess you guys now know how this story is going, but yet you still want to read it? Awesome :D**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope you all have an awesome day! I'll be writing the next two or three chapters today, I hurt my leg the other day, so now I can't go to P.E yay...But it's for the best, since everyone seems to like this story.**

 **Rilurz~**


	9. Floating and thinking then some talking

Aqua's hand was shaking, I guess she now sees the tension between white Diamond and I. "What's going to…-

I turned and Grabbed Aqua by the leg and then I lifted her up, I flew towards the doors, "Close the doors! And lock the gates!" White Diamond ordered. Wow she is really fired up…

I guess when you found out your sibling is going to betray you, you can't help but feel angry…But I forgave her…Now the roles are back to the way they were, I'm back to being nice…White is back to being unreasonable.

I flew through the first set of doors, I don't know my way around! I looked left and then right. "Augh!" I shouted in frustration. "Why is this place so big!? How did I not get lost right away when I first came here? Oh right…I had help."

I made so many turns I lost count, after a good five minutes of looking I found a huge set of doors, they were closed, should have seen that coming, I mean she did order everyone to lock the gates.

I sighed and looked up, "This isn't my fault…It's yours, White Diamond…I tried to make peace." I said to myself.

I flew straight up, "Hold on Aqua!" I yelled and blasted through one ceiling, and then seven more, I stopped and looked around, this room…It's White Diamonds, perfect as usual.

I saw a window, "Not anymore." I chuckled and flew through the window, making a huge hole on the side of the building. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

But maybe it was? Who knows, I certainly don't.

I floated around for long time with Aqua, it's been a good three months since I left that Palace…Barely…Anyway, we've been talking, and Aqua says we should try to look for a planet to 'live on' and I've told her multiple times that it's too dangerous for me. I'm at my weakest form, I can't just go to a planet and live there, and what if there are other Gems from the Diamond authority? What happens then? We leave and then found another planet?

I don't think so, staying here, where no one can find us is better. Plus if I go to some random planet and that Pink Gem is there, then I'll soon have to face a Diamond, I can't risk that. And once I do that, White Diamond will be completely convinced that I'm a traitor.

"So…I'm going to wait it out…" I said coldly.

"Even so, we can't just let them do as they want, Black Diamond, you haven't been around long enough to know what they're capable of…" Aqua trailed off, "I mean…Around the other Diamonds and Gem…" Aqua corrected herself.

I was quiet for a long time, she's right…What if they are doing things that are so bad that they can control the whole universe? That impossible, at best they'll have control over many…Many solar systems.

"Aqua, we're tied together, so I guess I'll just go with your plan…Floating here won't doing anything." I said and grabbed her hand, she let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

How is this going to work? I have no idea where we are and I don't even know anything about this universe, even though I made it…Wait…Actually.

"What about 'Earth?'" I asked.

* * *

 **Well I've got this much done, this might be it today, and yeah I messed up on when and how long the 'Gem war' lasted, it was a thousand years.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Rilurz~**


	10. A plan

"Earth? Why do you want to go there?" Aqua asked.

"Wait...You know about Earth? How?" I asked, I accidently squeezed her hand, "Ow...Can you loosen up your grip first?" She said.

"Opps...Sorry, I just got excited..." I said and let go of her, for a second she freaked out, "Whoa!" She said as she did a back flip. "I'm not used to this..." She said as she kept doing back flips, I smiled, "Here let me help you." I said and grabbed her side and pulled her close, "Just relax, out here you weigh nothing, out here, you control where you go, just relax." I said softly, she studied her breathing, "Relax..."

I let her go again, she was completely still, "There you go...But you don't have to close your eyes." I chuckled, "Shh, I just find it easier with my eyes closed." She told me.

"Alright, whatever you say." I said and flew behind her, "Before I end up forgetting, what do you know about Earth?"

"Well...I guess for starters, it's one of the most visited place for Gems, or was...Over the years, before the war, we had warp pads from our home world to Earth and several other places, but the rebellion shut down most of them..." Aqua said.

"But I haven't been there myself, so I don't really know much about Earth, just that Gems go back and forth from our world to Earth." Aqua said and smiled.

"So…What do these 'warp pads' look like?" I asked.

"Well, they're shaped like a hexagon, and it's about ten feet wide…Wait." She said, and then she looked at me suspiciously, "You aren't thinking about going back there…Are you?"

"Well…I don't know exactly where Earth is…So if this 'warp pad' can take you there instantly, than that is our best shot at getting to Earth…I don't have my powers, remember? So I don't know where anything is anymore." I explained to Aqua

Aqua still looked uncomfortable with my plan. "Then…That's the more reason we shouldn't go there." She told me.

"Even so, I am still the Black Diamond! If I have to fight White Diamond then so be it. If this is what is meant for peace…So be it…" Why am I getting angry at Aqua?

* * *

 **Just some tension between these two and some explaining about the current home world...Kind of, I don't know a lot about the S U, but this should do, right?**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope you have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s ~ This might be it today and I might not upload another chapter tomorrow, or for awhile...Don't hate me!**


	11. Our pasts

"But you won't actually kill her...Right?" Aqua asked quietly, I sighed, "I'm not strong enough to shatter White Diamond, the best I could do is weaken her." I told Aqua.

Aqua looked relieved, "But what about any Gems or Diamonds that spot us?" She asked.

"That's up to you…You're the one that is suppressing my powers. If you don't want us to get captured then just let go of my hand, okay?" I told Aqua.

Aqua nodded in agreement, Aqua seems like she doesn't want to do this, especially since I might have to shatter some Gems. I can't shatter any Diamonds at the moment so I have to stay away from them.

The power I felt when I was near white Diamond is faint, but I can still tell where she is.

"Well, it's time to go…" I said and reached out my hand to Aqua, she smiled, "If it's meant for peace…I don't mind." She said. That threw me off guard a bit, "Yea…" I said quietly and grabbed Aqua's hand.

On our way there, we talked a lot about where the closet warp pad is located, and how we should avoid being seen. But after five minutes of silence, Aqua asked me something rather interesting.

"Say…Black Diamond, why did you leave? Or what happened? Was it is really so bad that you had to leave?" Aqua asked softly.

I sighed. "This is a story I don't like to relive, but you deserve to know."

I slowed down a bit, "When there is nothing, no space no other colors but white and Black, you get something like the universe." I smiled.

"The universe was us, but we had to separate, because one color was going to take over the other one, but one was stronger than the other and that was, the color Black."

I held onto Aqua's hand a little tighter, just to reassure myself that I'm with someone. "The White side of the universe was almost fully taken over by the Black side of the universe, but the Black side never wanted that to happen, so it tried it's best to just bond with the other color, making a dark white and bright dark, but the Black side did its job by covering most of the white side."

I stopped for a second, "And then soon after, those two colors, were given bodies, even those two don't even know how or why they got those bodies, all they could think was 'it was good that this happened' because after they were given bodies, they decided to hug to thank each other, but what they didn't know, was that when you come in contact with another being of the same kind, they'll become one." I explained to Aqua.

I looked over to Aqua, "From the beginning of time, you were always the one caring for others…Weren't you?" She said.

I sighed, "Yes, but let me tell you what happened after we fused…"

"Let's see…When we fused, we felt so powerful that we felt like nothing could defeat us, but we couldn't forget why we were giving these bodies, as soon as we fused we had a vision, a vision about 'worlds' that we created. It took us maybe millions of year to make so many worlds, but nonetheless we made them, but soon after we finished, we started to feel like we weren't in control, well...I mean, we felt like only one of us should to take control, but of course…It was me who tried to take control, I tried to force the light out and let the dark in. I tried to take that power and use all of it for myself, but White…She saved me, she told me I'm wasn't alone and that we can get through this together...I fell for it, and was betrayed…"

I chuckled, "Heh, well...I didn't get betrayed right away...It was after our second vision, the vision where if I stayed with White Diamond and helped with making the other Diamonds and Gems...I would end up destroying everything...So once I saw that I proposed that White and I should fuse again...But this time I was going to let White Diamond take over, so she could make this universe a happy place for all the Gems and Diamonds."

I sighed, "But she refused, I was angry, that's for sure, but I didn't show it. So that's when I made the decision to leave and let White Diamond do whatever she wants. And that brings us to the end of my story..." I said and smiled. "It's not a great story but it's my story."

"You should have come back sooner...The way things are now, are because of White Diamond." Aqua told me.

I nodded, "I know, after you took my powers away, I realized after I made the decision to leave everything to White Diamond, that was the very reason why the war happened, but also I realized that White Diamond caused the war to happen."

I looked over to Aqua, "I think that she was either taking over planets and enforcing labor or just building an army to control everything...But like you said before, I wasn't around the other Diamonds and Gems long enough to know what happened." I told Aqua.

I waited to see if Aqua wanted to know more, she didn't talk for a long time, so I just kept going to our destination. At least one month has gone by, in that time we chatted a little, we got to know each other a little.

I learned that Aqua wasn't created by anyone...She just ended up on 'home world' no one was around her, she just got up and looked around. After she started to see other Gems walking around, she got scared, so she hid in the shadows, she avoided everyone, even the Diamonds.

I don't know how she was able to hide from the Diamonds for so long without being caught, but I'm glad she didn't get caught. Anyway, a few years before I got to 'home world' she had a vision.

A vision where if I let White Diamond shatter me, the war was going to go White Diamonds way, no one would be safe. I guess something happened to White Diamond while I was floating through space.

I don't know what, although I should, but I don't. Me and White Diamond are supposed to know everything about each other, especially since we can see each others futures.

I'm getting off topic again, let's see...Aqua saw what was going to happen to me, so she waited for my arrival, and then when I arrived she some how made it into White Diamonds Palace without being seen, and then she saved me...I don't know how she even got in without being caught, but I'm glad.

Aqua will always be a big mystery to me. And she will always be my hero.

* * *

 **Just a long chapter about Black Diamonds past and a little bit of Aqua's too.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you all have a awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ I know the way I described Aqua sounds a little bit like Sapphire, but it's not, she can't see the future like sapphire can, she can only cancel out White and Black Diamonds powers, and I made the decision that she can only see these 'visions' when Black Diamond makes a decision of his own, weather it's a bad decision or a good decision, then and only will she have a 'vision. And also...She is the same height as Black Diamond, not when Black Diamond was huge, I mean when he got stripped of his powers and shrunk...If that wasn't obvious enough... :P Anyway See ya next time.**

 **Also, I updated this chapter, just letting whoever read the chapter already know that I updated it :I**


	12. Seacret'

All this talk about our pasts is making me notice all the dumb things I did, but a part of me tells me I did the right thing. Like let's see…When I was going to take over the entire universe and I ended up listening to White, I never realized I would be a lone after I would take over, she showed me that, but when she did…I got scared.

But I have to remember that was in the past, and that what is done cannot be undone.

Focus on the present.

Ahead of us, was home world, ahead of us was White Diamond and the others, and ahead of us was our escape to peace. "Shall we go?" I asked Aqua.

Aqua nodded, "I'm ready." She told me.

I slowly flew towards the palace, I looked at the side of the palace where I made a huge hole. I realized it was now fixed. I tried to look for another way in, without being seen.

"Aqua, where was that 'seacret' passage again?" I asked her.

I guess Aqua really hate's the way I say 'seacret', "For the last time…its SE-CRET- SEE-CR-ET Secret…" Aqua sighed, "It's not sacret and it's certainly not seacret there's only one way to pronounced it, se-cret." Aqua told me, when she looked at me she saw me smiling, "You knew…"

"I can see the future, but I can't see yours, I just wanted to see how far this was going to go. Or how long it was going to last." I chuckled lightly, we've talked about this a long time again, but it still cracks me up when she corrects me. She seems to always forget I can see the future.

I mean the last time we talked about this, I didn't tell her I can see the future, I just decided to say it the way she says it and then say it wrong again when I get the chance to say it.

She sighed heavily, "Let's just get going." She said and pointed to front of the Palace.

When I reached the front of the Palace…I wasn't expecting anything to be there, but I guess White Diamond and the others were busy, they made an entire town.

* * *

 **It's going to take awhile for me to get some other chapters up...even though these chapter are short, but hey, I have to come up with these myself...Kind of :P Anyway I might get another chapter up, if I find the right song to listen to, then I'll have two or three up today :D Yes I need music when I'm writing, I just find it soothing when the I listen and write at he same time, plus it blocks out all the other things I don't want to hear :3 Plus I love music and writing, they just go well with each other. Well when you get that right song I mean lol.**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading! and I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Rilurz~**


	13. The beginning of the plan

Man, how long has this been here? I mean I never noticed it when I first came here...Probably because I went through the back...Dammit.

"Black Diamond, it's this way." Aqua told me and pulled me along with her. "Alri-

I almost tripped over something. Man when I was tall, I had nothing to trip over, now that I'm small, I have to worry about where I step. I keep forgetting about that. Like damn, of all things to look out for, it would be something that can trip me, it's annoying.

"Damn small legs..." I grumbled, Aqua smiled and laughed, "Come on, we're not too far." She told me.

I let her pull me to where she was going, her hand is making me nervous, her Gem I mean.

Like come on I shattered all those Diamonds, and all those Gems, but Aqua doesn't have a scratch on her. It's making me nervous. But Aqua herself, isn't fazed at all by all this. I need to know more about her.

"Say Aqua...Is there anything else you know about yourself? I would like to know." I asked. Aqua stopped, she turned around and raised an eye brow. "Well, let me think..." She said and let go of my hand.

"Whoa..." I stumbled away from Aqua, "Black Diamond? What's wrong?" She asked, when she let go of my hand, a lot of power rushed into me, I felt so over whelmed by it, my vision went from being blurry to normal and then it would repeat.

I black for a second, when I came back to, I was on my knees, and there was a worried looking Aqua staring down at me. "What's happening?" She asked worriedly, I got back up and gave her a reassuring smile, "It's nothing, just that when you let go of my hand all my power came back all at once, it was a little too overwhelming I guess." I told her.

She still had that worried look on her face, "I'm fine. Let's keep going." I said.

She decided to believe me, "Alright...Anyway as I was going to say, I can't remember anything about who or what made me. I just ended up here on home world, no matter what, I can't remember anything before that. It's like I was made out of thin air." Aqua told me, she now had a sad look on her face.

I feel bad, making her tell me something that depressing, "I'm sorry Aqua, we can stop talking at your past, let's just get going." I told her.

This has been on my mind for a while…Is Aqua just like us? I mean was she given a body just like us? It kind of makes sense…She doesn't know if someone created her or not, I mean she was just there. But for me and White diamond, we were given bodies for a reason, does the same thing apply for Aqua? So many questions I can't answer…I hate it when I can't answer something.

I didn't realized it, but Aqua has been talking to me a while, "The secret passage is over there." She said and pointed to an ally across from us, "There should be a couple boards on the ground, covering a hole, no one ever noticed it before, and hopefully they still didn't noticed it." Aqua said. I nodded, at least I know where the passage is, Aqua looked left and right before she grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her.

I keep forgetting how strong she is, we made it across without being seen. We looked around, this ally looks as if it hasn't been touched in years. "Yes! I found." Aqua exclaimed. I sighed, "Alright, let's get this over." I told her, "This is only the beginning, we still have to get to the actual warp pad." Aqua said.

"Yes…I know. I can still see the future plus…My memory isn't bad." I chuckled lightly.

Aqua smirked at me, "Yeah, well don't get ahead of yourself." She said and moved the boards out of the way, there was a tunnel going straight down for about five or eight feet. I jumped down, I got up quickly, and looked left and right. I can't really trust Aqua when it comes to secret passages, I mean what if they set something up here knowing we'll come back? I mean I can take it, but what about Aqua? What if it's enough to shatter her? I can't risk that.

* * *

 **Well I guess it's going to be on chapter a day, my internet got cut off for a while, so I have to upload the chapters at school :P**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this!**

 **Rilurz~**


	14. What if?

Once I saw that there was nothing to hurt her, I reached up my arms, "Come on! I'll catch you!" I told her, she had a look of doubt, I frowned, "Come on."

She jumped down, I caught her with ease, "You weigh nothing…" I joked, truth is, and she was extremely light. "Let's go, we still have a long way to go." She told me.

I put her down, "Alright, lead the way." I said and grabbed her hand. She pulled me along lightly, "Well, we have a little time before we reach where we're supposed to be." Aqua told me. I nodded, "Yes, so what do you want to talk about?" I asked her.

"Well, I guess for starters, we can go over the plan?" Aqua said.

I sighed, "Nah, I got it, all we have to do is make our way to the warp pad without being seen. Got it. But what would happen if we get caught?" I asked her, Aqua thought about this, "Well…If we do manage to get caught, then I decided to let go of your hand and threaten anyone who comes close to us. If that doesn't work…Well, then we just have to force our way there." Aqua explained to me.

"Whoa…Were you thinking about this on our way here?" I asked her.

Aqua smiled shyly, "Yes…I actually didn't want to think about that, but plans don't always go the way you want them to go." Aqua said.

"True." I said.

* * *

 **Just another chapter, but a really short one.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**


	15. Circles?

We reached the end of the tunnel, to me it looked like just another dead end, but Aqua saw it differently, she ran a little too sudden for me.

I ended up falling down and taking her down with me, "Well now...why the rush?" I asked.

Aqua looked embarrassed, "Sorry, just got little excited." She told me and got up, I got up as well. "I just hope you don't make this a habit." I smiled at her.

Aqua laughed, "I won't." she promised.

When reach the end of the tunnel, Aqua looked around the walls and then she started to examine them. I decided to help her look, I found something weird about these walls, one side was lopsided, I went to where it was most sticking out, "Is this what you're looking for?" I asked and dug into the dirt and pulled out what used to be a wall of dirt, but on the other side was an actual wall, "White walls…" I looked straight on.

"Black! No, we have to put it back quietly!" Aqua whispered to me.

I wasn't paying attention, I walked out into the Palace. "I said I wouldn't come back." I remembered.

"Yet, here I am. I feel so different…" I said and then I started to float upwards. I felt a pair small hands wrap around my ankles. "Black diamond, we have to go…Now." Aqua said.

I stared at her blankly for a couple of seconds, "Oh, right. Warp pads…" I said quietly. I floated back to the ground, what was I trying to do?

Aqua looked at me worriedly, "Alright, it's this way." Aqua told me and lead me down the hallway.

We were doing well, so far we didn't bump into any guards. We made so many turns I lost count again. "Are you sure you know where to go?" I asked Aqua, she turned around with an annoyed look.

"Yes, I do…But it feels like we've been walking in circles, but I know we aren't walking in circles, because I've been seeing different art paintings every time we turn a corner." Aqua said. I wouldn't know, I haven't been the same ever since we came into this place.

"There's only one way to found out." I said.

"Whatever it is, I'll do it. I can't stand this, I know we should be there by now." Aqua said angrily.

"Alright, first things first, you up for a flight? And since this is going to alert everyone in this Palace. You can let go of my hand, just in case." I said happily. Destroying White Diamonds Palace? That's something I can't pass up.

"So much for stealth…" Aqua grumbled, I smiled, "Well White Diamond is the most powerful being in the universe, and she's bound to a hole in her Palace."

* * *

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded anything for this fanfic in a while, I was kind of busy with another fanfic, but I'll try my best to get some stuff done on this one.**

 **Thanks for reading! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Rilurz~**


	16. Plan ahead

I grabbed Aqua and flew up a few feet, I stared at the ceiling and put my hand on it, "Shatter…" I whispered to the wall. In front of me a tiny 'X' appeared on the wall, and then soon another one popped up above the 'X' and soon it was diamond shaped, it multiplied and then the wall crumbled above us, I closed my eyes so did Aqua, "How…Did you do that?" She asked in a small voice.

I shrugged, "Beats me."

I do know how it happened…I'm getting stronger, every time Aqua let's go of my hand, I feel my power rushing towards me. "Let's go." I said and lifted up Aqua onto the other floor. She crawled up and told me it was clear…Not the best way to tell if it's clear or not, but it doesn't matter at this point, now does it?

We walked around with a few close calls, some gems walked past us saying, "-ren't that stupid. That portal is guarded by everybody, when they see it's empty, of course they'll know it's a- They walked out of hearing range, Aqua looked at me, "I guess we should be careful?"

I nodded, "Absolutely, especially since they said 'everybody' was going to be there."

Aqua realized what or who I was talking about. "Ohh…..How are we going to do this if she's there?" Aqua asked with a little fear in voice.

I frowned, "Looks like we'll have to resort to violence."

Aqua looked sad, "Well if there's no other way…Then I guess we can."

I nodded in agreement. "Let's go. Hopefully they haven't suspected us yet…" I trailed off, we've been gone for a long time, so of course they'll be suspecting us.

We started walking again, and then I thought about camera's, I looked up and saw none, I guess they haven't installed those yet. We pasted so many damn rooms, maybe a hundred? I don't know, and frankly, I don't care, I just want to get out of here. "How much further?" I asked impatiently, Aqua looked back at me with a worried look, "About that…How are we going to get there without being seen?"

I sighed deeply, "I forgot about that…Why not just rush in? I mean you can cancel out White Diamonds powers and then I can use mine to fend off her army or whatever." I'll admit it, that isn't exactly my best plan, Aqua groaned, "How about…"

Aqua's plan was as crazy as mine. She suggested that we (Me) go into the room with the warp pad and just start saying we (Me) surrender, and then we jump to the warp pad and go to 'Earth' I can't tell her that plan is suicidal, because it's actually better than mine. I'm not even sure Aqua can cancel out White Diamonds powers.

"The only part I don't like…Is me surrendering…Just to put that out there." I grumbled, Aqua smiled sweetly, "Good luck!"

At least tell me that when we reach the damn room…I think this is going to be a little bit fun, hopefully.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I'll try to get more...No promises. Maybe next time...I'll have a longer chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Rilurz~**

 **P.s~ To the one's who really like/love this story, I'm sorry for not posting this as much, I've just been busy.**


	17. Earth

As I walked into the room, I noticed a rectangular crystal object not too far from me. It's the warp pad, I turned and looked at Aqua, "You have to come with me, or you'll end up staying here alone." I explained to her.

She looked around worriedly, "Is it clear?" She whispered. I sighed, "I would be dead by now, don't you think?" I asked. Not that anyone could kill me, well…Maybe White Diamond, but the rest of course cannot kill me.

Aqua ran to me, she could have just walked. Anyway, when she got to me the lights shut off. We knew this would be a trap…But I hate the darkness, which is why I have night-vision. Well I was born with it…Or I was created with it…Yeah, when I was created, this was one of the things I was gifted with. White was gifted with the power of light, something that can blind me for at least two minutes. But in the state I'm in, she can blind me forever.

I walked slowly to the warp pad, "We're almost there." I told Aqua reassuringly, "Good…" She said. But she sounds a bit scared, she was like this when we went into space. Well for the first few years she was, but then she got used to it.

We were now five feet away from it. Now when I feel danger I feel the need to rush to where I need to go, ASAP. But I think the danger is going into the warp pad…I looked at Aqua, her eyes were closed, "A trap…The trap isn't this, it's the warp pad…What if White Diamond…Did something to it?" I asked her. We stopped.

"I don't think even White Diamond would do something like messing with something that could take out her entire kingdom. It's suicidal." Aqua told me. "What do you mean one of these could take out her kingdom?" I asked.

Aqua sighed, "Like I said, I haven't been around long enough to know everything, but…These warp pads contain a lot of power, for whatever reason they explode when misused." Aqua explained. I stared at the warp pad, "Then it's safe to use?" I asked.

She nodded, but also looked concerned. I decided to trust her, we when went forward. The doors behind us burst open, "I think that's far enough." It was White Diamond and a few hundred gems, I grabbed onto Aqua's hand immediately. "Why can't you just let me go?" I asked.

She scoffed. "Do you honestly think I'll believe you won't ever come back here? If I let you go, you'll come back with an army of your own." I sighed sadly, "Light…I'm not evil, I don't know why you assume I'm evil, but I'm not. I won't come back with an army, we will never see each other again. I promise." Without my powers I can't see the future, and without my powers I can't see what White Diamond just saw. She froze up and her eyes seemed to fast forward, like she was seeing the entire universe.

When she was back, she smiled, which made me uneasy. "Fine, go right ahead. Just never come back here." She told me. Her tone changed…Something happened, "Tell me what you saw, or I'm not leaving!" I shouted. Aqua pulled on me, "This is our only chance. We have to go." She told me.

I calmed down, should I just ignore some White Diamond saw? No, I'm not stupid, whatever she saw, showed that she won or it proved I'm a traitor. But if I had my powers I could see the opposite of what she's seen. I can't just leave with that possibility, she could rule the entire universe. Maybe I'm exaggerating, maybe I'm not, but she is powerful. "Tell me!" I ordered.

White Diamond tried to turn and just leave, I let go of Aqua's hand, "Are you willing to live in this kingdom without any gems or diamonds? I still have enough power to just take them out. Which would mean you would be the only one here, you'll have to feel what I was feeling for a million years!"

She turned, "After you told me you weren't evil...Fine I'll tell you."

We weren't that far from the warp pad, as White was about to tell me, Aqua pulled on me. She then threw me on the warp pad, "Aqua...What are you...?" Before I could finish Aqua jumped on and I could hear her thoughts, 'Earth'

"Nooo! Sto-

After that we were at Earth...At least I think it is. It looked strange, I got up, "What the hell was that?!" I yelled angrily, she held up her hands, "She was never going to tell you what she saw, she had snipers on you. You would have died if you stayed!" She shouted, I backed away, "No...She wouldn't have allow them to..." I muttered and fell to the ground.

I stared at the things growing out of the ground, where am I? I could have learned everything about earth while I was strong and could see the future, but my mind was else where, "Welcome to Earth. Black Diamond." Aqua said. I sighed and looked at all the things around me, "I'm not Black Diamond anymore...I've reduced from everyone forgetting me to nonexistent, Black Diamond doesn't exist anymore. I don't have a name, so I guess you can call me anything you want." I told her.

"Blac-

"Anything but that." I said sternly.

Aqua sighed but then gasped, "How about Grey? I mean here on earth that's not a name many use, plus it's the only one that I could come up with."

I shrugged, "Fine. It's better than my last name."

* * *

 **I'll try to pay more attention to this fanfic.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you have a nice night!**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
